Where are they now?
by Assirym
Summary: Five years Down the line the Glee kids return to Mckinley for a reunion.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, honey do you know where my favorite earrings are?" Brittany called over her shoulder after riffling through her jewelry box forever. "How do these things just disappear?" she mumbled to herself.

"Maybe the gnomes took them."

She could hear the smirk in her words before she even turned around to see it. "Ha Ha, you're a laugh riot." She said turning around to face her, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm just saying when is the last time you fed them… or whatever." The darker skinned woman teased holding up her palms.

"Santana, I'm serious!" She snapped frustrated. "We have to leave in like ten minutes and I'm hardly ready." She turned back to her mirror hooking on a different set of earrings with a defeated look.

"Hey…" Santana came up behind her wrapping her arms around her middle and setting her chin on her shoulder. "Why are you stressing so much about this, its just those lame _Glee kids." _

_Brittany recognized the mocking tone of the old Santana ringing through in her words, how she said Glee so distastefully. She couldn't help the smile. "I don't know… I just think we where so different in high school, I just want to make a good impression or something."_

"_Britt its just a reunion, and besides you are amazing no matter what earrings your wearing." She smiled at her nuzzling her nose in her hair. _

_She swiveled around in her arms "Just promise me you wont make any snide remarks toward Rachel Berry, no matter how ridiculous her outfit is…" _

_Santana laughed, shaking her head. "I can try babe, but no promises." _

_Brittany pouted suppressing a grin "Santana Lopez, you play nice! Its been five years picking on Rachel should not be one of your hobbies anymore."_

"_Don't worry," Santana said taking her chin in her fingertips. "I'll only have eyes for one girl tonight." _

_Brittany blushed, even after all this time her heart still pounded wildly when Santana was this close to her. She watched her lean in and closed her eyes awaiting familiar lips, that settled on hers. _

"_Ewww!" came a squeal from the doorway. Before Brittany had her eyes open the boy had cleared the room and knocked into their legs. A mess of blonde hair and blue eyes looking up at them. _

"_What do you mean eww?" Santana countered, breaking her hold on Brittany and chasing after the boy who screeched happily and rounded the bed before she caught up to him wrapping him in her arms and scooping him up. He writhed and giggled in her arms as she tickled him. _

"_Mommy stop!" He pleaded trying to escape. She set him down on the bed getting down to his level to face him._

"_You be good for the babysitter ok?" She said mussing up his blond hair. _

"_OK mommy…" the boy said rolling his eyes. _

_She tackled him to the bed with another bought of tickling. "Who are you rolling those little eyes at?" She teased as he giggled wildly beneath her. _

_Brittany watched them with a smile, she loved them both dearly, it made her heart swell watching them play together like that. Although Liam, who was now three, wasn't technically Santana's they both considered him theirs equally. They had both decided to start a family together, both went to the fertility clinic. Santana was there for all nine months of morning sickness, mood swings, and three am cravings. She was right beside her when he was born, and they both loved him just the same. _

"_Santana… we better get going." she said smoothing out her dress holding her clutch by her side._

_When Santana looked up at her she could see her eyes sparkle. She stood up straight straitening her own dress out and walking back over to her. "You look stunning babe." she said to her, sounding completely genuine and leaning in to kiss her again._

"_Eww!" came another squeal from Liam as he ran out of the room "Abby, mommies are being so gross!" he yelled to the babysitter as he ran down the hallway._

_Santana chuckled, shaking her head. "That kid." She took her hand "Ready?" _


	2. Chapter 2

"We should have left an half hour ago." Finn stated pulling his door closed.

"It's not like it matters, we don't want to be early anyway." Quinn replied, holding her dress hem down as she slid into the car.

"I don't know who it is you needed to get all dolled up for anyway." He started the car waiting a few moments for it to warm up before pulling away. "Its just a stupid reunion."

Quinn blushed slightly hoping unnoticed by him. "We haven't seen any of them in a while Finn, its nice to look presentable." She reached for the heater turning it on, then rubbed her hands together in her lap. "Finn!" she exclaimed, when he reached to turn it off. "Its freezing!"

"No, your freezing." He clarified "I am perfectly comfortable."

"Come on, don't act like this we are supposed to be having a good time tonight." She pleaded "For once can we just not argue?" she saw his eyes soften, holding her gaze for a few moments, before turning the heat back on. "Thank you."

"What are we going to tell people?" He asked with a pointed tone, fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"What do you mean?"

He glanced at her knowingly drifting his eyes down to her stomach then back up to her eyes.

"Oh." her chest clenched. She shrugged a shoulder. "The truth I suppose, though I don't think it will come up…"

"Of course it will." He snapped at her. "We've been married for five years, they are going to ask why we don't have children. Its not like we are in school or are nursing growing careers…" He jabbed his finger at the heater flipping it off again. "Even Santana and Brittany have a kid."

She frowned wrapping her arms around herself. "That doesn't mean they'll ask…"

"Whatever" He cut her off coldly. "YOU can explain it if they do." He said in that accusing tone he used whenever he spoke about the matter.

She sighed and looked out the window not wanting to talk about it anymore, not wanting to talk to him at all. She knew the only reason she dragged herself out of her house wife routine and got dressed nicely was for one person, and she wasn't even sure if they'd be there. "Can we just be civil for one night, please?" She asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

He placed the car in park and pulled the key from the ignition. "I'm sorry babe, you know how I get with these things…" He took her hand feeling a twinge of guilt at her icy fingers slipping into his. He leaned forward expectantly and watched her return the gesture automatically like a routine, pressing her lips onto his. "Lets just have a good time." He waited for her to nod, then got out of the car rounding the back to open her door for her, but even as he did his eyes where already scanning the parking lot for _her_.

"Thank you." She said stepping out, following him into the old gym silently. There where a lot more people than she was expecting to see, maybe she should have gotten dressed a little quicker. She burned under Finn's gaze knowing he was thinking the same thing, but didn't bother to look at him. She was already busying herself with running her eyes over the faces in the room. A familiar laugh pulled at her attention, and her heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on her.

"Rachel." They both said together.

She turned to face him, and he looked back at her a mix of surprise and guilt flashing on his face. A look that she was sure mirrored her own.


End file.
